Last Friday Night
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Pre FFVIII, the summer when Rinoa and Seifer meet. Seifer finally agrees to show Rinoa his place. Although there's one thing that bothers her immensely. Why was Seifer so reluctant in showing her his appartment? Does he have something to hide from her? She can be sure of one thing, it's something she would never expect.


**A/N: I still prefer Squinoa (at one point, I even started writing 'Squall,' instead of 'Seifer.' That's got to say something, right?), but after cleaning my own room, I couldn't resist writing this.**

**Special thanks: M. L. Ayala, the fastest beta reader ever. :)**

* * *

><p><em>~ He would kill him. Just who the hell did he think he was, the bastard! ~<em>

* * *

><p>It was an extraordinarily hot summer day. Okay, maybe not extraordinarily, since there had been a heat wave for almost a week. Yet, Rinoa still had to get used to the fact that it was so warm that she thought she was melting. That was mainly why she had pulled her hair together in a high ponytail, with her shorter bangs falling to the side of her face.<p>

There was no time (nor energy; it was as if the warmth sucked all her energy out of her, but that was beside the point, right?) to dwell upon that, because today would be the first time for her to go over at Seifer's apartment. It had cost her days of nagging and whining until she could rope him into it, but she was sure that it was worth it.

"Are we there yet?" Rinoa asked for the third time.

"Almost," her boyfriend replied, curtly, not bothering to look at her this time.

Rinoa sighed wearily, but nodded.

There was one thing that bothered the raven-haired beauty, though. Why had Seifer been so reluctant in showing her his place? It wasn't like she was the most critical person in the world, right? She wouldn't judge him by what kind of posters he had in his room, or what his hobbies were, or what kind of furniture he had. She was pretty sure that Seifer knew this, too. So what was it with the long face? That guy was really too weird for words sometimes.

_But isn't that the reason you were attracted to him in the first place? Because he's so unpredictable?_ said a little voice in her head.

Well... yes, that much was true. He had some kind of aura around him that practically screamed "I'm adventurous!" and if there was one thing that she loved, it was adventure, because adventure meant freedom, independance and having a good time, and that was definitely a good thing.

Not that she and Seifer had something serious going on. Nor would it ever be like that (not if he didn't trust her enough to show her his stuff!), but still...

"Okay, we're there," Seifer finally spoke, after coming out of the elevator that had stopped on the second floor.

She noticed that it was one of the very few things he had said so far today. If Rinoa didn't know any better, she would start to think that he was nervous, or something. But why would he be?

He walked towards the door that was the farthest from the elevator and stood still.

After opening the front door with his key, he told her, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Rinoa nodded, but before she could say anything, Seifer slammed the door shut in front of her nose. Rinoa huffed indignantly, putting her hands on her hips. Now, what kind of behavior was this? He'd better have a very good reason for this, or else she would show the blond "gentleman" that nobody could mess with her! Tapping lightly with her right foot on the grey-ish tiles, she crossed her arms and waited impatiently until he would open the door for her again and ask her to come inside. She just hoped that he would hurry up, because it was too hot to bear here.

Little did she know that at this very moment, Seifer's jaw practically reached the floor from shock. Figuratively speaking, of course. He cursed under his breath, looking at the damage. The floor was covered with confetti. There was glitter all over the room, as far as the eye could see. Empty bear bottles, pizza leftovers and other piece of junk along with some other things that didn't belong here (boxers and cowboy hats? Really?), lay here and there in a funny fashion. It almost looked as if the Apocalypse had taken place while he had been away.

"Damn..."

_And that's what you get when you decide to stay at a friend's house for a night, leaving your roommate alone..._ he thought.

How was he supposed to clean this mess in just a few seconds? He wasn't lucky enough to have a fairy godmother to help him. He would kill Kevin, his roommate, for this. Just who the hell did he think he was, the bastard! If he thought that he could get out from cleaning the mess he had made himself, then he was wrong. He would show that little piece of rotten-

"Uh, Seifer? Is everything okay there?" he heard Rinoa's voice, muted by the closed door in between them.

Oh, right. He wasn't alone.

"Yeah, I'm almost... done," he replied.

_Liar!_ he thought. _You haven't even started yet..._

It wasn't that he always cared about having a clean house all the time, but he didn't want his new girlfriend to think that he was a pig. Who knew how she would use that against him someday...

At full speed, he started to clean the mess and throw things randomly in the dustbin. When the messy room reminded him of a place where an earthquake with a magnitude of 6.1 on the Richter scale had taken place (well, at least it was better than an Apocalypse, right?), he decided that it was time to open the door for his guest, who was probably growing impatient by now.

"At last! I was about to break open the door and barge in," she joked, looking at him.

"Haha. Well, come on, we don't have all day."

Rinoa lifted a thin brow at that. Before she could prepare herself, Seifer grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside. He tried not to give her any time to see the mess (although it really was impossible to miss that) and swiftly guided her right to his own bedroom. In the mean time, he pushed all those empty bottles and pizza boxes that he encountered (just how many people had attended this party?) to the side with his foot, so neither of them would fall over it and break their neck in the process.

When they had finally reached the safety of his bedroom, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. The dark curtains were closed, so the room was fairly dark. A good thing was that it was cool, too. If he had known that earlier, then he would've come home right away.

The bedroom was, as much as he hated to admit it, average, not too big, but certainly too small for Seifer's liking. There was a huge cupboard, a bed, a bookcase (this surprised Rinoa immensely, because she had never thought that Seifer would like reading), a desk with a computer on it, and a chair in the room. The bookcase was the only neat thing in the room, because the rest of the place was full with all kinds of clothes, from socks to shawls to shirts and pants. On the white wall were a few posters of some sports team and some scantily clad ladies, probably all bikini models. This was definitely a guy's room. In her head, she started comparing it with her own room.

"Wow, that looked like you had a great party last night," Rinoa remarked casually, shifting her weight from her left foot to her right one.

She wasn't too surprised, though, because Seifer really seemed like the type to throw huge parties at his parents' costs. That was probably why he was renting an apartment in the first place. And the fact that his parents wouldn't be there to annoy him was an added bonus.

"That wasn't me. My roommate did it."

"I see..."

She didn't really believe him, but she didn't tell him that. It would only aggravate him and she didn't want a fight with him.

"Sit down," Seifer said, vaguely, looking around.

"Where?" Rinoa questioned, mimicking Seifer's movements.

Oh Hyne, to add insult to injury, Seifer had totally forgotten that he hadn't cleaned his room yet. Sure, it didn't look as bad as the rest of the apartment looked, but that didn't mean that his clothes were actually in the closet where they belonged.

"On the bed, where else?" he almost-snarled at her, but Rinoa wasn't fazed by it at all.

She did as she was told and started looking around at Seifer's belongings (she noticed that there was a photo on his desk, but it was too far away for her to see who was on it). Meanwhile, Seifer gathered all of his clothes that were once carelessly tossed around in the room, from the floor and the desk chair and crammed them all in his closet. He quickly closed the door, so the clothes would stay there, instead of falling out of the closet again, and turned around to sit on the now unoccupied chair.

Noticing that Rinoa was staring at him in a strange way, he demanded, "What?"

"You call that cleaning?"

Seifer frowned.

_I swear, if she going to sound like my mother now..._

"Yeah. So?" he said, glaring at her as if to say, "_Don't you dare say something about my principles!"_

Rinoa gulped, feeling slightly uneasy by his intense staring. "...Uh, nothing."

Rinoa made a note to herself. Before she would accept an idea or proposal of Seifer, she would check the definition of it first.

And here she had thought that she was weird. At least _she_ could still see the carpet in _her_ bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. ^_^**


End file.
